Shadows of Another
by Alec1116
Summary: The Avengers need help against Thanos' future plan of attack and someone unexpected steps up to help, but it's clearly not by choice. Now the one who helped them is in danger, and who they've all grown to care for. A big love mess and some slash, Thorki, Stony, and others. Loki/OC, Thor/Loki/OC, Thor-OC, Tony-OC, Steve-OC, Bruce-OC, Natasha-OC and Clint-OC. (OC isn't a whore.)


Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers…unfortunately. I also do not make money off of this. All is based off of fictional characters and from an awesome Marvel Movie, Comics and some Norse Mythology. There is no relation to anyone living, dead or otherwise. I am sorry if there are similarities to someone, but this is all based from my imagination. So again! I do not own, make money off of, NOR am I basing this off of real people and events.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

Hello! And welcome to my first Avengers fic. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I will enjoy writing it. This story comes straight from my head and it also deals with things that I find not many people are very many aware of, ignore, or etc. Like Trans* issues, which is apart of my life. This of course will deal with an OC of mine and she is androgynous. She was born with very boyish features, but I will let you know now that she hates being called a female and you all will learn that first hand when someone dares to call her so. It is explained later on in the story why she does not view herself as a girl and I will more times than not refer to her as a he. So without further adieu, on with the story.

* * *

**Prologue**

The wind whipped the air around the figures standing on the floating rock out in space. It was amazing how they could even breathe, but they had been through weirder things so they would not question this matter. They just stared at the three figures in front of them. One of the figures being someone who they had become quite accustomed to and wished to have returned to them. This one person also happened to be the one whose head was being roughly held up by a big red figure, who screamed evil to all of them. But this wasn't something they were going to let get to them. They were superheroes after all; well six out of seven of them were superheroes. The other one was sort of a reformed villain, sort of but not exactly.

"Give him back." The male with a scepter wearing green, gold and black leather clothing yelled to the big red figure roughly holding onto the knelt one's head.

"And why should I do that Loki?" Replied the red figure; squeezing slightly on the knelt male's head.

"Because he has done nothing to you, to deserve this Thanos!" Loki yelled back, raising his scepter and shooting a bolt of magic at Thanos.

Thanos easily sidestepped the bolt of magic and then raised his arm that held the boy Loki wanted, demanded back. He gripped the male's head in his hand tighter and a scream of agony was heard echoing out through the dead of space.

"Stop it, you're killing him!" Yelled a firey red headed woman in the group with Loki.

"Does it hurt Drea?" Thanos asked the male he held in his hand.

"W-Why ask, such a s-stupid question when you know the answer." The male, Drea, answered through gritted teeth.

"Do not start back talking me you retched snake of a child."

"Oh, so I am a snake child now? Well then I'll finally fit right in with the Chitauri now, won't I?" Anger and bitterness laced Drea's words as he spoke back to Thanos, but as on queue this did not please Thanos.

His head was squeezed harder now, and he could have sworn that he could hear his skull slightly cracking. But at the moment he was too busy screaming out in agonizing pain to care too much about the cracking he could audibly hear. Words were being yelled back and forth between a voice he had grown so used to and one he hated hearing with every fiber of his being.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Loki yelled at Thanos. "I am the one who failed you, why aren't you torturing me?"

"Oh, but I am Loki." Thanos said, a wicked smile spreading across his face. "By hurting Drea I am also torturing you."

"But-" Loki was cut off before he could lash out at Thanos again.

"That's enough reindeer games." A mechanical man's voice came from a suit of armor off to Loki's left. "Talking isn't going to get us anywhere with this guy."

"He's right Loki; we need a plan of attack." Spoke a man in a blue suit with a star and, red and white stripes on his chest coming up beside the Man of Iron.

A hand swiftly came down on Loki's shoulder and gripped it reassuringly, as the owner of said hand spoke. "Yes calm yourself brother, and let my friends help us."

Loki looked up to the one who called him brother and then back to all the others. There stood the people who had defeated him not even six months ago, helping him to retrieve this lad named Drea. The Avengers, who consisted of Tony Stark the Man of Iron; Steve Rogers, the Captain of America; Natasha Romanov, the Widow of Black; Clint Barton, the Hawk's eye; his brother the block headed Thunder God, Thor; and Bruce Banner, the green over grown beast; this band of misfitted people were now to be his allies. Looking back to his brother, Loki nodded his consent to finally let them voice their help.

'_If this helps me to get Drea back faster, then I guess I'll let these worms help.'_ Loki thought, quickly glancing to where Thanos still held Drea up in the air by his head.

"What do you have planned Captain?" Hawkeye asked stepping up. "Because he's already caught or deflected, mine and Natasha's shots at him."

"Plus you can't really get close enough to Thanos; he's always pushing us back." Natasha decided to add in.

"Well we're going to have to attack him simultaneously and from all sides." Steve started to say as he went into his Captain America mode.

Loki didn't pay much attention to what was being said between the group though, he was too focused on Thanos holding Drea and his brother's grip on his shoulder which was slightly tighter from earlier. Loki looked away from Thanos and at Thor, who was also looking in Thanos' direction. His brow was scrunched as Loki could clearly see that he was just as angry as he was. No one was pleased that Drea was in Thanos' grasp, and everyone slightly blamed themselves because Drea had put herself, himself he mentally corrected, in a dangerous position to help them against Thanos. Now Drea was paying the price for his help and as Thor's grip tightened, because he knew that Thor had unfortunately also succumbed to Drea's charm, he thought as he watched Thanos hold out his free hand to The Other.

'_How did it come to this, Drea?'_

* * *

A/N: Ok so like it stated this is my Prologue. This story will be untitled for a bit because, Hel I don't know what to name it yet. I'm so in between names that I need help. I'm thinking: The Last Night, Shadows of Another, Torn Apart and Shattered Heart, and The Forsaken One. I'm not really sure what to name it so I really need help and would really appreciate it if my reviewers give their input. I also really, really want reviews, because if I don't get at least 5, I'm just going to give up on this. This story is always in my head and this is the first time it will even be making its presence outside of my thoughts. An I feel like not many people care when I put up stories. But please, please, please read and REVIEW! It's much appreciated. Also it's going to be slightly-AU based, it's going to run after the movie and have tid bits about the movie, but in response to where Drea is from and who "he" is, it's an AU from my own mind and more things from my mind that twist some things about certain things, so fair warning.

Anyways hope you enjoyed. *smiles* Oh and this is also an un-betaed story so all mistakes are my own. An again, un-betaed. *wink* *wink* *hint* *hint*


End file.
